Emerging from the Shell
by Butterfly Girl 1331
Summary: EDITED! SPOILERS TO SM:LS. Gifuto Onbin has been titled, ManSlayer, due to her irrational hatred of men. 4 of her closest friends decide to help her past whatever is causing this, to give her the great future she deserves.
1. Prologue

_**Emerging From the Shell  
by Butterfly Girl (1331)  
With more help than comprehensible from Mason  
  
**I am giving a story to explain yet another misunderstood character, Gifuto Onbin. WARNING: CONTAINS MANY SPOILERS! Also, it deals in a lot in places with abuse, so not for the weak of heart.  
A few songs by Linkin Park are used on this one. In the story, it is stated that Onbin wrote the one song. I DID NOT WRITE IT. All songs are (c) to their respective REAL writers and I take no credit in writing them.  
I DID rewrite the last chorus on the song, to better fit the character (which is marked to show exactically where), but that is IT! So don't sue me, I don't take credit for the song!  
All disclaimers fitting the characters fit now: all Little Senshi (including Devin) are mine, all Elder Senshi are their respective owners', Kojiro, Mako, Mai, Ryukin, and Max are Mason's, and X, Zero, Bass, and Dynamo are Capcom's. Thousands of thanks to my friend and, on occasion, co-author, Mason (pen name: duelist17), for all the help he gave me on this and MANY other stories  
Enough said, let's move on._

* * *

  
  
As many can relate, I am a quiet girl of many words—for many reasons. I have seen much more than most girls my age, more than I care to admit. My life is full of things that cannot be adequetly put into words. Boueino Batafurai, one of my closet friends, describes me as, "Violent...yet dormant...like a little evil volcano..." Rightfully so, I hate to say. My temper can flare faster than you'd think, especially in...certain situations. But I have my reasons, reasons my best friends—Batafurai, Urawa Taiga, and Musashi Riki—don't even know.  
  
Before I go on, my name is Gifuto Onbin. I'm 16, a junior in high school, and the Princess of Neptune. I've got an otou, an okaa, and a baby brother named Kouken. My okaa, Michiru, has a cousin named Aikou Haruka, Queen of Uranus, who in turn is married and has a daughter nearly a year younger than me named Hatsu. In the terms of looks, I have long dark brown hair streaked in light blonde that is parted to the side, shaped-cut, and to my behind, brown eyes, and I'm around 5'2" tall. I have a group of close friends—all female: Batafurai, Taiga, Riki, Shinrino Otome, Hatsu, Mori Annai, Tsukino Tonbo, and Meioh Miyabita. We just refer to each other as "The Group" or the girls.  
  
You see, I'm sorta like Annai in the sense of our pasts on Earth(2). Where she was verbably abused for the majority of her life, I was phsyically, emotionally, and verbably abused. And I mean HIT by my "otou" every day of my life, at least once a day. Eventually, my baby sister, who completely adored him, gained the mindset that if she wanted to be loved by her otou, she had to hit me too. Which she did; trust me did that little witch EVER. And if I EVER took a stand againt the little "Angel", I'd get it twice as bad. My "okaa", also a witch, ignored it all, content spending her days killing her lungs with cigarettes. Instead of doing something productive about it (mainly, telling Batafurai, as her "otou" was the principal of our school and could have solved it all), I locked it all inside of me. As I was quite young when it all started, I gained a mindset that all men were out to hurt me, that no male of the human race would EVER not harm me, nevertheless care about me in any form or way. As a defence mechanism, I would clam up when us girls would talk about our families, and make it sound like I had a normal life. If I came in with a new cut or bruise (or, in one extreme case, had to miss school for 2 days because my "otou's" beatings caused me to withstand a large cut to the back of my head, requiring staples), I would make up some kind of excuse to cover it up (like saying the cut needing staples was from a falling branch). They always bought it.  
  
To make matters worse, Batafurai and I were completely hated during grade school and middle school by the males in our grade. They considered us nothing more than objects to be teased, because we were 2 of the tiniest girls in our class, Batafurai because of her "otou's" job, and myself because of my attitude compaired to my size. They did nothing more than strengthen the hatrid I had of guys. Only 3 guys were EVER nice to me on Earth(2)- Bouieno Tarento (yes, note the same family name as Batafurai, they married a while ago), Meioh Shuzika, and Maxwell Spencer, but Max and Shuzika were a grade ahead of us at the time. I merely passed it off as an attempt to catch me off guard to harm me. And Max...well...something about him just reminded me of something I couldn't remember and I really didn't want to face it. I never admited it to the girls, but I did find Max...well...really good looking I guess. But my heart never opened enough to allow me to care for , at least. I, more-or-less, shunned the heck out of him. He did try to talk to me on occasion, but I had mastered the art of the cold shoulder. He, in turn, mastered the art of fleeing.  
  
Due to my mindset, I sat in the backseat while my group dated. I watched Hatsu date on Earth(2), then every one of the girls—minus Tonbo—when we returned to Crystal Tokyo. Back on Earth(2), I downplayed school dances and sport events, mainly because my "otou" would NEVER allow me to go to one, in fear of my having a good time, and I was jealous that they could go to them and I could not.  
  
When we were saved, taken off of the Hell-trap known as Earth(2), I was happier than you could EVER imagine. I knew I was free of my "otou" and his reign of terror upon my life. During the time that we had to travel alone, in search of our friends, Hatsu and I were partnered. Neither of us understood why, and...quite frankly...we drove each other insane. Batafurai then, after we were found, explained the relation between our okaas. Apparently our okaas had always been the best of friends—as close as sisters—and we were expected to be the same way. WRONG. Hatsu and I honestly can't stand each other half the time, mainly because she's a boy crazy lunatic and I'm a boy-slayer (not literally, but you get the drift).  
  
Three years have passed since we defeated Lydia. Three long, painful years. Ever since I returned here to the future, my birth time, I have avoided men, including my acutal otou, Gifuto Jinsei. I do not want to return to the torture I once endured, and if ignoring my otou is the only way, then so be it. But to my joy, my okaa gave birth to my younger brother a year after I returned. Little Koukin is practically my best friend...if he knew what one was, that is. Kouken's only two, and as sweet as could be. The only male I don't fear, and I don't know why. I also do not understand why my parents don't pressure me as to why I ignore my father.  
  
But I'd better stop rambling on now. I have a story to tell you, one that my friends can help with a bit. It's when Batafurai, Taiga, Riki, and Riki's husband, Kojiro, helped me in such a way that they will never understand the effect it had on my soul. It lead to a total change for me, one that I will NEVER regret, that much I know. I will allow Riki and Batafurai to tell a bit of, along with a special—secrect—person.  
  
Now on to the story of my emerging, where my way of life totally changed forever, where I finally let my past go... 


	2. Uncovered

**_Emerging From the Shell  
  
by Butterfly Girl  
With more help than I could ever express from Mason  
  
Insert disclaimers from prolouge here_**  
  
_Nothing is meant against guys in the main character's POV. This is merely her mindset, not a stab at males in general. As stated in the prolouge, she had a troubled past that lead to that mind set. AGAIN, no intentional stabs at males by the author, maybe the MC towards her fellow characters, but NOT the author.  
  
And for anyone new to my style of writing, stuff between is thought. Only 2 pairs of characters can carry out mental conversations, you'll figure out which two soon enough (and the whole mind convo thing is explained in full detail in story 11 of Sailor Moon: LS, I just scratch the surface of it in the description of it in this story).  
  
And this will be in chapters, mainly because there is no way in heck I will be able to NOT put in it chapters and keep interest in this fic._

* * *

**_Onbin_**  
  
I sat on a park bench, simply admiring the beauty around me and the peacefulness of it all. Battles were over for now, we were free from our powers, and the universe was safe. With the defeat of Enerjak, there was no threat of attack.  
  
During the time directly after our—mainly Kojiro's—major victory, one major event happened. Batafurai and Tarento had an official wedding--a double wedding with Riki and Kojiro. My best friends were now Mrs. Boueino Tarento and Mrs. Musashi Sonikkuu, each forever married to the one guy she loved. I'll never understand WHY someone would want to marry a guy. All males do are decieve and abuse females! My life sure showed me that!  
  
Footsteps sounded behind me. Before I knew it Batafurai appeared next to me, an ice cream cone in each hand: One chocolate, one vanilla. "Hey On-chan, "she said, using her nickname for me.  
  
"Hey," I replied, not changing my facial expression.  
  
She sat down next to me and handed me the vanilla cone. "Got ya your fave..."  
  
I took the cone, looking at her suspiciously. "...wwhhyy...?"  
  
"Cuz I've been busy since my wedding and all and I feel horrible for...neglecting you..."  
  
"You shouldn't..." I replied, taking a bite of my ice cream. Batafurai, however, stared at me like I had just grown an extra head before her eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, Sonikkuu, whom we all just call "Kojiro", rode up on his bike. "Hey gals!" he called out.  
  
I merely turned the other way. _Men, BLECK! No good rotten pimples on the complexion of the human race!_  
  
I could see Batafurai's arm raise to wave to him. "Hey Kojiro! How's Riki?"  
  
Kojiro was the captain of the Silver Knights—the royal guard for Batafuari's family. Meant nothing to me other than he was a male with a title. BIG WHOOP.  
  
He walked up to us. "She's fine, Batafurai." Kojiro apparently must have noticed that my back was to him, as he also asked, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
That set me off. Refusing to turn to face him, I replied, "One, I heard that Baka. Two, nothing's wrong so LAY OFF!"  
  
"What's wrong REALLY?" Batafurai asked.  
  
_Darn it why does she have to be so sensitive to people's emotions?_ "NOTHING, now SHUT UP ABOUT IT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"  
  
"I'd better go, I think Riki's calling me," Kojiro said, walking back to his bike and riding off.  
  
Before you ask, Riki and Kojiro, like Batafurai and Tarento, are an extreme form of soulmates. They can literally hear each others thoughts and carry out conversations mentally. Oddly, neither couple is freaked out about it, Riki and Batafurai both saying it's because they are so used to it by now it's normal to them. I would find it as a disaster in the worst form.  
  
"...why did you..." Batafurai started to say.  
  
"I SAID DROP IT!" I screamed, storming off.

* * *

**_Kojiro_**  
  
After I asked what was wrong with Onbin (and she nearly removed my head from my shoulders verbably...), Batafurai gave me the "Cut it out before she kills you" hand signal. I winked to her, letting her know I understood, said goodbye, hopped on my bike and rode home. _Okay, something's WRONG with Onbin, honey. She seems PO'ed at me for no reason!_ I mentally said to my wife, hoping that she'd know what was up with the Little Senshi of Neptune.  
  
I heard her mentally sigh. _She's like that to all guys, Koji-kun, don't be offended._  
  
_Honey, I felt the wind blow by me silently, and I think Batafurai may have noticed it too. In Onbin's heart I saw sadness, anger, rage...kind of like what I experienced before I joined the Silver Knights._  
  
I'm decended from a family of Ninjas, along with my younger brother Mako, my younger sister Mai, and my cousin Tarento. As such, we have special abilites (such as being able to read people's hearts without them knowing, being able to tell if one is lying in seconds, and to be able track down people and things), and the ability to control special amulets. Batafurai and Riki both control amulets, because they married a Musashi (Tarento's okaa was my otou's younger sister. Tarento's otou had commited a crime against our secrect academy long before Tarento was born, but as such Yama's punishment had an effect on Tarento. He can't control the Amulet of Sky at all, but Batafurai sure can!), and Annai can control the Amulet of Thunder because it came from her father's family, not mine.  
  
_I've seen her heart too...and I know Batafurai's seen it twice over cuz she's so close to her...But Onbin's always been that way..._  
  
_Riki, I feel like I should talk to her. I think she might have been a victim of sadness like I once was._  
  
_Trust me Kojiro, I do too, but first we need her to tell us her past, so we understand and can decide how to help her. Only problem is that she'll never crawl far enough out of her emotional shell to tell us and we all know it.  
_  
_I know that._ Arriving at our home, I walked inside. "Riki, I'm worried about her. I mean, she's close to me like the rest of you guys, but I feel like I've done something to make her hate me..."  
  
"Shuzika, Tarento, and Hitome all feel the same way, and none of them have done a thing against her." Riki sighed, looking frustrated. "I've tried to get her to talk a THOUSAND times, but she clams up. But...I noticed...random things on Earth(2)..."  
  
"You think if I explained what I grew up with, she might open up and acutally SPEAK to me?"  
  
"Maybe..." she said. "Kojiro...if a person is afraid to let someone touch her like..." here she gently put her hand on my shoulder, "that, and comes in with random injuries and cuts and stuff, and was only 13...what would you think?"  
  
The wind blew by me, and the name Devin came to mind. _I sense Devin coming in, we better end this now and have a quick cover-up._ With that said, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.  
  
_...can't say I mind...but what is he doing in OUR HOUSE?_ she mentally asked, putting her arms around my neck and kissing me back.  
  
The tan cat walked in. Catching sight of Riki and me, he rolled his eyes. "Get a ROOM for once!" As he walked out, we heard him muttering, "Just as bad as Batafurai and Tarento I mean come on do that in private..."  
  
I broke the kiss and Riki burst out laughing at Devin's comment. "That worked"

* * *

**_Taiga_**  
  
I carefully walked down the palace halls, mildly freaked at how creepy they looked at midnight. My okaa, along with Shenhan Ryukin, were working late in the labs, and my otou had sent me to take a meal to her (he was in the middle of...something...I just don't ask). I stopped at the door, hearing their conversation and not wanting to be rude and interrupt them.  
  
"Hey, how's the reconstruction process going with Proto Man, Ami?" Ryukin asked.  
  
"Pretty well, going along ahead of schedule actually," Okaa replied. Okaa is a genius, my otou's above average, and she and Ryukin work in the labs. I help out on and off, but honestly I have no interest in following in their footsteps.  
  
"His heart rate is normal, adrenaline is okay, blood flow is going well, and he seems to be resting peacefully acutally. He should be ready to wake up tomorrow."  
  
_Whoa...wait a sec here...THEY REVIVED PROTO MAN? He was one of our worst enemies! But Dynamo became good, maybe Proto Man can too..._ I carefully walked in. "Hey Okaa, Otou asked me to bring this to you."  
  
"At MIDNIGHT?"  
  
"He's working on something, I was up reading, you know how it is."

* * *

**_Riki  
_**  
I stared at the wall, wide awake. The time, the last time I looked at the clock (and trust me, if I looked at it one more time it was going to take a free flight out our bedroom window...) was around 2 a.m. Kojiro was fast asleep, his arm around my waist like always. I was surprised I hadn't waken him, with all the tosing and turning I had done in the past few hours.  
  
Normally when this happens, I have no idea what's keeping me awake, and pondering on the reason keeps me up longer. But not tonight. I knew what was driving me insane: Onbin and her hatred. I have known Onbin since kindergarten, and we've been somewhat tight since the sixth grade. And for as long as I've known her, she absolutely hates guys. When we were little, I passed it off as a phase (acutally, for part of that time, I was the same way). But when it carried on into middle school and, finally, high school, I started seeing that it was a problem. A BIG problem. Now that Kojiro's spotted it, maybe it'll get solved. Kojiro's good about helping people through their pasts...after all my love's been through, the guy better be good at that!  
  
According to Batafurai, Onbin sees me as one of her best friends. I honestly don't know WHY, though. I have been downright rotten to the girl in the past. My own pain caused me to be bitter, and to tease those smaller than myself (trust me, all were). Onbin was the tiniest in our class, so she got it the worst. But honestly, the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend has been Kojiro.  
  
I sighed softly, still as wide awake as ever. _...should I wake up Kojiro and ask him that question he never answered?_ I mentally asked myself. Rolling over to face him, I saw how peacefully he was sleeping. This brought a huge smile to my face and calmed my heart. He had been stricken by nightmares non-stop for months before our battles with Enerjak, and this kept him up entire nights at a time. _Nah, I'd better not, especially since he's finally sleeping well..._ I curled up closer to him, slipping an arm around his waist, and I felt his hold on me tighten slightly. _I hope this doesn't wake you, Koji-kun...but thank you for always being here for me, no matter what. You're truly my constant in this wild and crazy world..._  
  
Finally relaxing, I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I woke up slowly, not quite aware of what was around me. First thing I noticed was Kojiro was up already, which wasn't unusual. But the fact that he left me sleep in was a little odd. Second, I heard his voice coming from across the room, and he didn't sound happy. I sat up, yawning, and opened my eyes. Kojiro was on the phone, his back to me. A glance at the clock showed me I had acutally slept until 11, a cardinal sin in my book.  
  
"That's terrible, bro...Relax, I understand bro, I'll tell Mai," was all I heard from the conversation. From what I could tell, something was happening in Ryukun's life, and it was NOT going to be easy for Kojiro or Mai to handle (Mai is Ryukin's girlfriend, Kojiro his best friend). He hung up soon after, never saying another word.  
  
_Kojiro, what's wrong?_ I asked him mentally.  
  
_Ryukin's grandmother had a stroke last night. His parents are out of town, and he left for America this morning to go take care of her. He asked me to tell Mai for him because he had to leave right away. I don't know when he'll be back.  
_  
I nearly gasped. _Oh my...so many people are gonna be hurt by this..._ Sammy, my dog that Kojiro gave to me soon after we defeated Enerjak, hopped up next to me on the bed.  
  
He turned around. "I know many people will be hurt, but what was he supposed to do?"  
  
Obviously he misunderstood me. "I didn't mean it that way. I mean I feel bad for him, his grandma, his parents, and even Mai and you..." _Especially you._  
  
He sat down next to me. "It's going to be hard to break it to her."  
  
"No kidding...definitely wouldn't want to break something like that to Hisaki..." Hisaki was my sister, a full 6 years younger than me but nearly my twin in mannerisms.  
  
Kojiro sighed, standing up again. "I'd better call her, it's not going to get any easier."  
  
I stood up as well, hugging him. "Good luck, I know it's hard for you to do this.  
  
He walked across the room and picked up the reciever, dialing his little sister's number. I grabbed something to change into, then left the room to change. I could hear from the bathroom his end of the conversation.  
  
"Mai, I'm afraid I have some bad news...Ryukin called this morning, and said that his grandmother had a stroke last night. His parents are out of town, and he left for America this morning to go take care of her...Sis, you okay?" _Riki, I think Mai's been hurt deeply..._  
  
_I knew she would be...just like I would be if you had to leave...I'd be glad you'd be caring for your grandmother but I'd still miss you like crazy,_ I replied, done changing and now quickly brushing out my floor-length hair (I didn't choose to keep it that long. Something about being a Senshi makes your hair...programed...to a certain length. If you cut it, in no more than 3 days it grows right back, seconds if you transform. Trust me, I've tried countless times.).  
  
"He also wanted me to tell you he's sorry for not calling you himself, but it hit him all of a sudden and he had to make emergency plans to leave...He left one for the hospital, and one for his parents' house..."  
  
_You okay, Kojiro?_ I re-entered our bedroom, now braiding my hair.  
  
_A lil' bit..._ "The one for the hospital is 458-579-2300, and the one for his parents' house is 359-235-6767...No problem, sis. Just don't call him TOO often, I'm still paying your phone bill!" That last comment was a sure sign to me that he was gonna be okay; only a Kojiro that's gonna be emotionally okay can shoot off smart aleck comments at someone who's just had a major crisis and NOT hurt her feelings! "I was jokin' anyway, sis...By the way, how are you likin' your job at the hair salon?...Just fine. And I need to go now, see ya later!"  
  
When he hung up, I walked over to him, hugging him. You sure you're okay? I know how hard that was for you to do."  
  
He hugged me back. "I'm fine. Mai said she'll e-mail him sometime, so at least they can stay connected.  
  
"I admire how stong she's being. Dunno how I'd act if I was hit with THAT kind of blow."  
  
"Well, I think I better go try to repair our back porch some, I STILL can't believe the battle went all the way out here!" Kojiro exclaimed as we let each other go.  
  
"No kidding...Wait a sec you never answered my question from yesterday."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"I asked, 'If a person is afraid to be touched, even if it's as simple as soneone laying her hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and comes in with random injuries and cuts and stuff like that, and was only 13, what would you think?'"  
  
"I would think something is DEFINTELY wrong, like rape or child abuse! And I can't stand the thought of either one!"  
  
I nodded. "I just described how Onbin acts...I think she's been abused in her past...Batafurai and Taiga think so, too...but Onbin is so locked up inside of herself that she won't talk to any of us about it...for crying out loud the girl hates her own FATHER, Kojiro, and for no reason!"  
  
Kojiro's jaw dropped. "Hates her FATHER? Man, I'm afraid to EVER speak to her again!"  
  
I had to laugh at his reaction. "She's not big enough to PHYSICALLY harm you, trust me. But honestly, Jinsei has done NOTHING but love her as a father should since we returned to the future, just like all of our fathers! The only guy Onbin has ever trusted is her baby brother."  
  
Nodding, he said, "Oh, I see. It's hard for her to trust people."  
  
"Really...and she's very...well...mean, if you talk to her about her past. She's only close to Taiga, Batafurai, and me, and I think the only reason she trusts me is because I'm 2 days older than her."  
  
**_Kojiro_**  
  
"I can see why she doesn't trust me. I saw someone when I secrectly read her heart. He looked..." The image of the guy filled my mind and shocked me senseless. "OH NO!!!"  
  
I apparently scared Riki, too. "Tell."  
  
"Here goes. If you remember, I was a criminal long before we met," Riki nodded, so I continued, "Well...One day, before you guys disappeared..."  
  
**_FLASHBACK_**  
  
Onbin walked along the streets, barely 7 in age. Allowance in tow, she walked into a candy store.  
  
Kojiro spotted her. "Well, lookee here. Just wait until you come out..." He then snuck into the alley.  
  
Just minutes later, Onbin walked out. Kojiro snuck up behind her, put his hand over her mouth, and dragged her into the alley. "Give me your money, NOW!"  
  
She stared up at him, scared out of her mind. "I don't...have any..."  
  
"LIAR!" he screamed, throwing her into a wall. "Now, give me your money!" She threw her money to him and tried to run off. But he was faster, throwing her down and kicking her. "What DO you have, if not money? TELL ME!" He put his foot on her neck.  
  
"NOTHING!" she cried out in fear. Luckily, someone heard her.  
  
A young girl, with black hair streaked in red and hazel eyes, bullrushed Kojiro. Tonbo then suckerpunched him in the jaw. "You mess with her again and you'll have more to mess with than you can handle, punk! That was just a sample of what I can do!" she yelled, flicking her long hair over her shoulder.  
  
Onbin ran off while she could. _I HATE MEN!_  
  
Somehow Kojiro blasted both girls down. Luckily, two guards saw the blast and came running. "FREEZE, BATO-SAI!"  
  
"Catch me first!" he called over his shoulder, jumping up to the rooftop and dashing off.  
  
"Crap! He got away again!" one guard said as he helped up Tonbo.  
  
"Bato-Sai Musashi is hard to catch!" the other replied, helping up Onbin.  
  
_**END FLASHBACK**_  
  
"It truly amazes me how far you've come in your life..." Riki said.  
  
Crying, I replied, "I feel SO bad now, Riki! I helped her become this way, and I..." I broke down sobbing as Riki's communicator started beeping.  
  
She kissed me softly. "It's okay, Kojiro, really it is..." She then answered the beeping communicator. "This had BETTER be good..."  
  
_Riki, I HURT people! I made countless numbers fear my name, and now I can't walk around the city without SOME reminder of my dark past! That store still stands today, and I HATE going near it!_  
  
"Riki...can you and possibly Kojiro help Taiga and me today?" Batafurai's voice said over Riki's communicator.  
  
"Batafurai, you okay girl?"  
  
"I'm worried about our little Onbin-chan. This thing with her has gone unresolved for too long now..."  
  
"Ya bet...listen, I'll help, but much later. I have some things to do right now."  
  
"No prob. Just come on over to Tarento's and my house when you get done. LATER!" Batafurai then hung up.  
  
Riki turned off her communicator, then embraced me. "Kojiro, it's in the PAST. I know it's hard, but you need to one day let it stay in the past...just like Onbin needs to. And just remember you won't be alone ever again, as I'll always be here for you."  
  
"I don't know how I'd get along without you...but I think Batafurai and the others deserve to know."  
  
"You can tell them when you're ready, and not a moment sooner. There is no rush, love. But Onbin's problem DOES need solving too. I honestly doubt that she remeambers that; knowing Onbin, she would have NEVER let you near her if she did."  
  
"One day, though, I WILL tell her. If it ends up with us not being friends, at least she will know I had a TRUE change of heart."  
  
She laughed softly. "Onbin's hurt, not sinister...she'll forgive you EVENTUALLY. But...do you think you could help Taiga, Batafurai, and I help her with this problem? Batafurai's, as you know, very sensitive to people's emotions, ESPECIALLY her best friends like Onbin. If she says something's up with our Neptune Princess, it's UP man!"  
  
"Let's go then." Scooping Riki into my arms, I dashed off to Tarento and Batafurai's house.

* * *

**_Batafurai_**  
  
Glaring at my textbook, I sighed. _I...hate...HISTORY! _I was sitting in the dining room of Tarento's and my house, trying to study for a big history test the next day. Tarento and I, after our wedding and honeymoon, moved into a house near the park (leaving Tarento's apartment to his father, Yama). The house was beautiful, the perfect size for us, and at a great location (as the leader of the Little Senshi, it made a LOT of sense for me to live near the main target for attacks—the park), so we bought it. The girls (our close friends and family) pop in on occasion, as they seem to love it here. I think they're trying to sneak off with my "famous" brownies, personally.  
  
"Honey, unless you study, you're gonna bomb that test tomorrow and BOTH of us know it..."  
  
I looked up, re-routing my glaring to the kitchen, where my husband was making lunch. "Taren-kun, I know that. I'm just frustrated right now!"  
  
"OBVIOUSLY!"  
  
_I just HAD to marry a kidder..._  
  
_That was low, Bata-chan._  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"So was I."  
  
I gave up on studying for the minute, joining Tarento in the kitchen. "Why do you always do that to me?"  
  
"Cause it's fun, and you're cute when you're angry/frustrated/irritated..."  
  
"If I let you go on you'll never finish."  
  
"Point being?"  
  
"Lunch'll never get done and I'll never finish studying."  
  
He turned around, crossing his arms. "You're interrupting me cause you're stomach is rumbling?"  
  
My dark brown eyes meeting his ligh stormy blue, I smiled. "I've told you a hundred times, don't come between a girl and her meal!"  
  
"I'm not, that's a sucidal mission!"  
  
Before I could make a smart remark, the doorbell rang. Tarento, shaking his head, went to the door. "Um...Batafurai...it's for you..." was heard after a while, followed closely by, _and I want NO part of this bout of madness..._  
  
THAT comment stuck my curiosity nerve. To make my normally level-headed (...well...sorta level-headed) husband shoot a comment like that, whatever was at the door had to be big.  
  
It wasn't...in the sense of an enemy or huge find...it was more of a hilarious one...  
  
What I found was Kojiro carrying Riki in his arms, much like Zero ALWAYS carries my best friend, Otome. Only her hair was windblown, like he had ran the entire way there. Either way, it was hilarious! To see the somewhat mature and temper-flaring Princess of Mars and the Sonic Angel looking like two irresponsible teenagers was a TOTAL sight for sore eyes. I burst out laughing, clutching my sides and fighting to stay standing.  
  
"What's so funny, Bata-chan?" Kojiro asked, like nothing was going on. Maybe to him, it wasn't. But I RARELY saw this 5'11" tall guy carry around his 5'7" wife, and it was quite a sight to see.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just the sight you two are making is hilarious."  
  
Riki gave me the combo confused/evil eye look. "That's it, absolutely no more caffiene for you before a big exam."  
  
THAT struck a nerve, resulting in my making a scream of terror and pulling Tarento from whatever part of the house he was in to my side in about 3 seconds flat.  
  
Kojiro carefully put Riki down. "Can we come in???"  
  
"Of course!" I then stepped aside so they could come in, Tarento moving in behind me.

* * *

**_???_**  
  
Although I was panting and near collaspe, I kept on running. The man would do unthinkable things if I let him catch me. I've got to find him. The one who can save our galaxy!  
  
"THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM ME, MAX! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE GRASP OF THE TRAVELER!"  
  
I quickly darted into the nearest ship. I had to save my galaxy! Had to find the ones that could help me...and the Angel. That was the only hope my home had. Without his help, the galaxy would be destroyed by the Traveler. And, knowing him (and trust me I do!), he wouldn't stop there.  
  
Sitting at the helm, I set the coordinates for the one place I was sure to find the help I need.  
  
Earth. Crystal Tokyo to be exact.  
  
The home of 3 very powerful beings (the Butterfly Senshi, the Lion Senshi, and, most importantly, the Sonic Angel), and the best fighting team ever to protect their galaxy: the Elder Sailor Senshi and, their children, the Little Sailor Senshi.  
  
The Elders had stopped Beryl, the Black Moon Clan, Death Busters, Dark Moon Circus and Galaxia alone, and both teams defeated the Neo-Dreamers, and even Enerjak together. And I know they at least have a CHANCE at stopping Traveler.  
  
Well, I have only one hope now, and there's only one way to find out.  
  
I was going there. If I—or even they—fail, then at least I tried, at least I gave it my all.

* * *

**_Taiga_**  
  
I walked up to Batafurai and Tarento's door, hearing a bit of their conversation. All I could make out was something about guns, knives, and the dangers of letting Tarento near them...all things I actually knew from all the times I spent battling alongside him and Batafurai. I rang the doorbell, and Batafurai gladly let me in.  
  
"Hey Taiga!" Kojiro called out when I walked into the living room. He and Kojiro were sitting side-by-side on the couch, and Tarento had made himself at-home in his recliner chair. I sat down in the armchair while Batafurai balanced herself on the arm of the recliner.  
  
"Hey, Kojiro. I take it you two decided to help us?" I asked, looking at Batafurai. She was watching Kojiro, as if she was studying his expression to analyze his emotions.  
  
"I did," Riki replied.  
  
After another minute, Batafurai said, "...Kojiro? You okay? You look...tense...and upset..."  
  
"I've...got shocking news. First part is Ryukin's granmother is really sick, and he left for America this morning.  
  
Batafurai, Tarento, and I all replied at the same time.  
  
"Oh man! How'd he take it?"  
  
"How'd Mai take it?"  
  
"How'd you take it, Kojiro?"  
  
"He was shocked, Mai is heartbroken, but she understands, and...I've got something to tell. I helped make Onbin the way she is. Here goes..."  
  
Then he explained it all. How, during his criminal days, he hurt Onbin. And...well...I didn't take it well...  
  
To put it lightly, I nearly strangled him.  
  
"You WHAT??? YOU MEAN THAT DAY TONBO WAS TICKED AND SORE WHEN SHE GOT TO SCHOOL AND ONBIN WAS HURT AND CRYING WAS BECAUSE OF YYOUU?!?!?!?" I screamed, jumping up out the chair and jump-diving at Kojiro.  
  
Next thing I knew I was on the the carpet, Batafurai pinning me down. Before I could scream at her, she had slapped me across the face. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, TAIGA!"  
  
I took a few deep breaths, relaxing. I don't take well to people hurting those that are already hurting...that and I was stressed beyond belief with school again (YOU try being the daughter of 2 geniuses, then we'll talk!). Batafurai got off of me, Tarento pulling her away from me before she could slap me again, and I stood up, looking fully embarrassed.  
  
"I deserved that. Thanks Taiga."  
  
I was sure Riki was gonna slap him for THAT comment... "And I'm sorry...just..." I sighed, looking up at him. "Definitely don't tell her about that little tidbit for a while...unless you feel like you need to then by all means do...but..." I gave up and sat back down in the chair.  
  
"She doesn't remember." We turned to Batafurai, who was perched back upon the arm of the recliner, Tarento's arm securely around her waist. "I know for SURE she doesn't remember. If she did, she wouldn't have EVER let you as close to her as she has..." She immediatley stood up and walked to the phone.  
  
At our looks of confusion, Tarento mouthed the words, "Calling Tonbo." We nodded, realizing she was checking if Onbin was the only one that forgot or not.  
  
"Thanks Cuz...I owe ya...can't tell ya...no prob...Hai I know I'll either pay in either cash or sweat...yeyah bye Psyco!" Batafurai then carefully walked back to Tarento, sitting back on her perch and letting Tarento's arm slide back around her waist. She then said to all of us, "I asked Tonbo if she remembered saving Onbin back on Earth(2) when we were little, and she does. But I didn't tell her WHY I asked."  
  
Kojiro opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced. A loud crash was heard from nearby—no doubt the park, the most common place for attack in our city. "What the...?!?!"  
  
We all jumped up and ran to the window, Tarento beating us all. I could see, from over his shoulder, Onbin running up to the house we were in. "Something's crashed outside! And it doesn't look like it's from this galaxy..."  
  
Something caused me to step back and look up, surprising Batafurai. A blue flash lit up the room, then slowly faded out. Before I could see, I knew the object that had fallen into my right hand was the Little Mercury Crystal Wand, my transformation item. "Dear God no!!!!"  
  
Batafurai looked at my wand, rubbed her eyes, looked again, THEN took another look. "...no way..."  
  
Kojiro looked down at his hand, a mark glowing in it. "SWORD OF HOPE!" he yelled, his sword materializing in his hand. "Uh-oh..."  
  
Tarento's eyes became as wide as saucers at the sight of Kojiro's sword. He then closed his eyes, the sign of Symoconise appearing on his forehead and glowing gold. His sword, the Sword of Goodwill, materializing in his own hand, something he could only pull off if there was an emergency. He then opened his eyes, looking disgusted. "Ah, GREAT..." he groaned, de-summoning his sword. Batafurai and Riki, judging by the look on their faces, could tell that their once dormant amulets were now powered again, something that only happened when the world was in danger.  
  
The doorbell rang, so Tarento walked over to answer it. The second he turned the doorknob, the door slammed open and trapped him behind it. Onbin came storming in, looking like she was ready to kill someone with her bare hands. "Batafurai, you'd better explain to me how the HECK this came back!" the little brunette yelled, thrusting the Little Neptune Crystal Wand into her best friend's face. That proved it to me.  
  
The crash was no accident. Someone was threatening our planet again, and us Little Senshi, Elder Senshi, Reploids, and Ninjas were the only ones that could stop him or her from taking over. 


	3. Attacked

_**Emerging From the Shell  
  
by Butterfly Girl  
With scores of help from Mason**  
  
Insert disclaimers from chapter one here  
  
And before anyone asks, the only transformation described in this story is the Sonic Angel's, mainly because it's the first time this transformation's ever been used. The others are used in my fics leading up to this, so it is very repetious to repeat them every time. And I know I haven't written those fics yet, but I will, and don't want to spoil them TOO greatly here. Other than that, on with this chapter!_

* * *

**_Batafurai_**  
  
A loud burst of laughter sounded from the park, jerking us all to attention.  
  
"I think THAT is our cue!" Kojiro said, immediately taking action. "You guys transform first, I'll transform last."  
  
Taiga and Onbin held up their wands while Riki and I reached for our amulets (they look like harmless necklaces, so we wear them at all times) and Tarento brought forth the Symoconise Jewel.  
  
"LITTLE MERCURY PLANET POWER!"  
  
"LITTLE NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
  
"SYMOCONISE TRANSFORMATION POWER!"  
  
"POWER OF EARTH-ACTIVATE!"  
  
"POWER OF SKY-ACTIVATE!"  
  
We five quickly transformed. Little Mercury also grabbed her computer, scanning anything she could. The Earth Ninja turned to her husband and nodded.  
  
Kojiro nodded back, showing her he understood. "SONIC..." he held out his left hand, "ANGEL..." a ring appeared around his outstretched hand, "POWER!!!!" He ran the ring across the handle of his sword, causing a ring to form around his body. Quickly, the sign of each of the Senshi combined on his chest, followed by his arm armor appearing. He held his hands out to the side as his chest armor and his wings appeared, followed quickly by his leg armor. His hair became metalic silver with metalic gold bangs, and he posed.  
  
Earth Ninja stood there, eyes as big as saucers. None of us had ever seen Kojiro's newest transformation before, as we were all dead when he used it last. But we had seen him as the Sonic Angel. "Whoa..."  
  
Little Neptune rolled her eyes, acting like his transformation was nothing. I, however, was slightly dumbfounded. entrance!"  
  
Symoconise Protector tapped me on the shoulder, getting my attention. "Um...don't you and Riki have a second transformation you should use now?"  
  
I blinked, reality slapping me. "Oh yeah..."  
  
Earth Ninja sighed, raising her right arm in unison with me. We then both yelled, "HIDDEN SENSHI POWER!" We were both transformed into our second forms, the Lion Senshi and the Butterfly Senshi.  
  
"Let's go?" Sonic Angel said us. It took us a minute to realize it was him; his voice was much softer and gentler than it usually is. He then teleported us to the scene...a whole 20 feet away.

* * *

**_Max_**  
  
I stumbled out of my ship, hoping I had made it. Judging by the scene, I had crashed on Earth.  
  
"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME, MAX..." Traveler yelled to me, holding out one of his disgustingly bony hands.  
  
"I can...AND I WILL!" I yelled, holding out my Spirit Reciever. It was my only option. "EXECUTE..."  
  
"CRIMSON THUNDER!!!!" Traveler yelled, blasting my reciever to pieces and flinging both its shattered bits and myself into a tree.  
  
Through my pain, I heard a gift from heaven.  
  
"YO!"  
  
"PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE!"  
  
"ALTHOUGH YOUR AGE IS FROM THE STONE AGE!"  
  
What was odd about those voices was that they sounded VERY familiar to me. Looking up, I saw 4 Senshi, a dude in a gold cape with a sword, and an Angel...a male one. The shortest Senshi caught my eye: dark brown hair streaked with blonde that went past her waist, dressed in blue and purple Judging by what I heard of the Little Senshi, I guessed that she was Sailor Little Neptune. But that wasn't what caught my attention; it was her eyes. They were brown, nothing unusual, but they were filled with so much fear, hatred, and sadness that it almost scared me. Whoever this little Senshi really was, she had seen a LOT more than she cared to remember, and was haunted by the memories of those events.  
  
Apparently, Traveler saw the same thing I did in that Senshi. Turning to face her, he said, "LET ME GUESS, YOU ARE ONBIN."  
  
The Senshi's eyes flashed with more fear, but it was gone as fast as it had came. Instead, they were filled with anger. "And your point is...what?"  
  
Everything finally clicked for me. Onbin was that girl back on Earth(2). That little teensy girl that hated any guy she ever met, the one that earned the nickname "Man Slayer" due to her hostility to all males. And the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life! I had liked her—a LOT—back there, but it stayed my secrect. I was always afraid of her acutally hurting me (that girl is stronger than she looks, she took on Shuzika once, and was that EVER an interesting fight...), so I kept it to myself. How Onbin got off of Earth(2) and, nevertheless, became a member of one of the most sucessful team of Sailor Senshi this universe has ever seen was beyond me.  
  
My mind racing, I had to formulate a plan. Traveler said he was searching for someone with a great fear. And since he's from a planet full of nightmares, it was no surprise he wanted Onbin's fear to carry out his plans. If I was gonna transform into Knighttron, I better find a way to restore my Spirit Receiver, and fast!  
  
Traveler smirked. "I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU. THERE IS NO FEAR IN THE UNIVERSE LIKE THE ONE YOU HOLD INSIDE YOUR SHELL..."  
  
The one Senshi, in purple, lavender, and marroon, with giant butterfly wings, immediately took a defence position, appearing ready to defend Onbin if the need arrised. Judging by her hair color, fuku colors, the wings, and how she was ready to defend Onbin, I guessed she was Batafurai and knew she was the Butterfly Senshi. _Hm...then that will make gold dude Tarento, as he's sticking close to Batafurai...and the green hair's just screaming Riki...and the one in the blue and lime green bears a resemblence to Taiga! Boy, how many of those girls are here? _By the colors of their fukus, I guessed Taiga was Little Mercury, Riki the Lion Senshi, and Tarento Symconise Protector.  
  
"What fear?" Onbin asked, like she was in denial.  
  
"THE FEAR OF MEN, ONBIN. I FEED ON FEAR, AND I SHALL HAVE YOUR FEAR TO KEEP ME ALIVE!!! NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!" As an attack flew toward Onbin, the Angel blocked it.  
  
"That's enough, Traveler," he said, his voice calm and assuring despite the anger in his eyes.  
  
"SO, YOU'RE THE SONIC ANGEL. HOW PATHETIC!"  
  
The girl I assumed was Riki crossed her arms. "NOW you're just pushing your luck..."  
  
Ignoring her teammate, Onbin shot out, "Like I said, WHAT FEAR?"  
  
Batafurai immediately slapped her forehead, looking like she was 3 steps from slapping Onbin as well. I could of sworn I saw her mutter, "Little Neptune, you're a true baka..." and Tarento start chuckling. What got me was that Tarento was a good 10 feet from her, and she definitely didn't say it loud enough for him to hear. Unless he could read her mind, there was no way he could have heard that!  
  
Taiga looked up from her computer (that little thing proved to me she was Little Mercury, as it had a L and the sign of Mercury on the front). "Who ARE you anyway?"  
  
"I AM KNOWN AS THE TRAVELER. I TRAVEL TO MANY GALAXIES AND PLANETS TO FEED ON THE FEARS OF PEOPLE. I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR ONBIN FOR A LONG TIME...EVER SINCE A MAN NAMED KOJIRO MUSASHI REMINDED HER OF THE PAST WITH HER 'FATHER' ON EARTH(2). THE FEAR SHE KEPT INSIDE BROUGHT ME HERE BEFORE, AND NOW HER THINKING ABOUT HER FEAR HAS BROUGHT ME BACK."

* * *

**_Onbin_**  
  
I turned, memories slowly filling my mind. "It...was...YOU?" I shot at the Sonic Angel.

* * *

**_Max_**  
  
At her comment, I nearly lost it. _KOJIRO is the Angel??? Boy, talk about irronic!_  
  
The branches of the tree above me started rustling. I looked up and saw a guy balancing upon the branch above me. He was wearing a grey tuxedo with matching top hat and cape. The cape was lined in sky blue and he had a mask of matching color that covered his eyes. He must have noticed me, as he jumped down and didn't land on my head. "You okay, man? From what I saw, you got hit pretty darn hard by that Traveler guy..."  
  
His voice was WAY too familiar for his own good. "I'm okay, and who are you?" I asked, to be polite. What I was really worried about was Onbin.

* * *

**_Taiga_**  
  
"Fear?" Little Neptune laughed. "Try HATRED, ya FOOL!"  
  
Seriously, Little Neptune, bless her soul, needs to watch her mouth. This guy is after her, and she cocks attitude at him! _What is she, nuts?_  
  
"I ALSO FORCE PEOPLE TO SEE THEIR WORST FEARS!" Traveler said, obviously up to something we wouldn't like. "NIGHTMARE COLLAR!" he screamed. A black collar, bearing two hideous eyes, flew towards Little Neptune.  
  
"NO!" Butterfly Senshi yelled, diving in front of the collar. It merely attached itself to her neck as she rolled out of her dive into a kneeling position.  
  
"BATAFURAI!" we all yelled. I recognized two voices, from behind me, that weren't from the group of Senshi I had come with. I turned around to see Shuzika, fully transformed as Tuxedo Pluto, beside Max. _WAIT A SEC! MAX...WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?_ I had gotten a glimpse of the victim when we first got to the scene, but I hadn't recognized him as Max.  
  
Max was Shuzika's best friend from Earth(2), close friends with my "sister," Keleika (she and I aren't really related, but we were on Earth(2)...long story you don't want to hear). He had stuck near our group, except when Onbin was near. Then he'd take off running like someone lit his shirt on fire. Batafurai and Annai swore he liked Onbin, but I wasn't quite as sure as them. Either way, it was obvious that Shuzika was as confused as myself, and definitely recognized Max.  
  
"ANGEL SPEAR!!!" Angel yelled, trying to hit Traveler. He disappeared before the attack hit, though.  
  
"What the freak is THIS?" I heard Butterfly screech, trying to pry the collar off her neck. Protector quickly moved to her side, trying to find a clasp or latch or something to get it off. I turned back to Shuzika, shooting him a look that begged for his help.  
  
Tuxedo said to Max, "Listen, for the sake of my friends there, I need you to tell me what you know about the Traveler."  
  
"There will be time to talk later, he's about to make Batafurai see her worst fear!" I heard him exclaim.  
  
I quickly turned back to the battle, scanning with my visor and computer for any hint of where Traveler was. In my rush, I saw that Butterfly was still standing and still frantically trying to free herself from the collar. I finally pinpointed his location, but it was too late.  
  
"COLLAR, ACTIVATE!" he yelled as he reappeared. The collar flashed, then Butterfly fell. Protector caught her before she hit the ground, kneeling down and closing his eyes. I could tell, by his expression, that he was reading her thoughts, trying to see if she was okay. He then looked up to me.  
  
"...What scares me is I knew that was her fear...Taiga-chan...I can't get a word in to her, and she's panicking."  
  
THAT is never good. I returned to scanning for info. Maybe I can find a way to free her...

* * *

**_Max_**  
  
Tuxedo, even after he saw Batafurai get trapped in her nightmare, kept his mind on one thing. "How...do you...ah nevermind I know." He took of his mask, showing his real identity: Shuzika, my best friend from Earth(2). "Before you ask for too many details, I'm Meioh Shuzika now, son of King Mukeila and Queen Setsuna of Pluto, second heir to the throne at Pluto."  
  
"I know you're Shuzika," I said, turning back to the battle at the sound of Onbin screaming Batafurai's, name and repairing my device at the same time.  
  
If I had ANY doubt that Onbin was capable of beating someone (mainly, me) if she got mad, her reaction to Batafurai's situation killed it and put it in its grave. Seriously, that girl was ticked beyound belief. "NOW it's on, Traveler. No one messes with MY friends...and lives to tell about it!" The necklace around her neck, bearing a pendant shaped like a shark, began to glow a deep blue. She began to float, head tilted back, ankles crossed, and hands framing the growing ball of energy. Her entire body then began to glow as she raised the ball, encasing her planetary symbol, over her head. Suddenly, she jerked her head front, glaring. She thrust the energy forward, screaming, "NEPTUNE SHARK TSUNAMI!" Sure enough, a wave of tsunamic proportions, bearing the illusion of an actual shark, flew from her and plowed into Traveler. She actually knocked him back a few feet! What got me was that the only think that was soaked from her wave was Traveler. "Now, someone attack him while he's distracted!"  
  
Unsheathing his sword, the Angel commanded, "Tarento, take Batafurai to safety, we will hold off Traveler." Tarento nodded, carefully scooping up Batafurai and running off a ways. "ANGEL'S JUSTICE!" Kojiro yelled, firing a beam at Traveler.  
  
To our horror, he caught it and destroyed it in one swift movement. "NIGHTMARE COLLAR!" He launched two collars this time, hitting both Onbin and Tarento. Tarento immediately put down Batafurai, trying to remove his collar and obviously scared.  
  
I stood up, nodding to Shuzika. He immediately jumped back up into the tree, eyes shining like he was creating a plan. "STOP IT, TRAVELER!" I yelled, holding out my repaired Spirit Receiver.

* * *

_**Taiga**_  
  
"Dear God..." I muttered, watching both Little Neptune and Protector get hit. I then turned to Kojiro and asked, "What can we do?"  
  
"STOP IT, TRAVELER!" was heard. We turned and saw Max holding out a device. Tuxedo then dove out of the tree, landing in front of me, holding his sword out.  
  
"Anything happens to you and Keleika will have my head..." he muttered to me. I giggled at his loyality to his girlfriend, mainly cause it was stupidly cute.  
  
"EXECUTE...SPIRIT ARMOR...TRANSFORMATION!" Max yelled, glowing red. "CHANGE TO..." He transformed into a knight-like figure, wearing red armor and a white cape. "KNIGHTTRON!"  
  
Lion nearly cheered in relief, seeing we had 2 more people to fight where the other three had/were (going to) fall(en). She then smirked, charging up her attack. "AURORA REVOLUTION!" she yelled, attacking Traveler merely to distract him.  
  
"Let's get him, Shuzika," Knighttron said to Tuxedo. Before Tuxedo could agree, Traveler activated the collars, Little Neptune and Protector immediately dropping.  
  
I was steamed, and Tuxedo obviously was, too. "You bet, Max..."  
  
"TRY ME!" Traveler yelled.  
  
"GOLDEN ROPE!" Angel called out, using his one attack to tie up Traveler.  
  
"WHAT???" he screamed in disbelief.  
  
"HAI!" Lion cheered.  
  
I took this moment as my cue. I turned off my visor, hid my computer, then yelled, "MERCURY GLACIER FREEZE!" I hit Traveler with an icy blast, causing him to scream in pain.  
  
"Your turn, Shuzika!" Angel yelled.  
  
Tuxedo nodded, raising his sword. Wind swirled around him and it, kicking up dust and leaves. "PLUTO...WINDS!" he yelled, releasing a burst of energy within the wind.  
  
"ANGEL SPEAR!" the Angel yelled, hitting this time.  
  
"CRIMSON LANCE!" Knighttron called out, stabbing Traveler.  
  
Lion stepped up then. "LION BLAZER!"  
  
Somehow, Traveler finally broke free of the ropes. "YOU WILL PAY!!!! NIGHTMARE COLLAR!" He launched a collar at Riki...  
  
But it never hit her.  
  
I missed this part of the battle, but I did hear Knighttron scream, "NO, RIKI!" I turned to see him de-transform as the collar hit him.

* * *

**_Riki  
_**  
If I thought things were bad before, I was wrong.  
  
Horribly, horribly wrong.  
  
I was standing there, shocked senseless that this dude—one I barely knew—saved me, when things got ugly...very ugly...  
  
"COLLAR ACTIVATE!" Traveler yelled. But instead of making Max see his worst nightmare, it de-transformed him, then transformed him into what nightmares are made of. His normally brown hair (with blonde spikes) became jet black, and his eyes crimson. They held more evil than I care to mention.  
  
Max (if you could still CALL him Max...) let loose an evil laugh, one that could curdle one's blood. "Thank you  
  
"What in the world??" Kojiro asked, obviously as dumbfounded as I was. Taiga about fainted, and Shuzika looked like he was going to have some sort of fit.  
  
_Kojiro...hate to admit it, but this seriously freaking me out... _I mentally said to Kojiro, hoping he'd have some words of reassurance.  
  
_You and me both, hon._  
  
Boy, did THAT hope get dashed quick...  
  
"And now to reveal myself. I am Maxwell Spencer, now known as Dark Max. I am from a different galaxy, and I am after Onbin."  
  
"To feed on her fear?" Kojiro asked.  
  
"SO MAX CAN ABSORB THOSE FEARS, AND GROW STRONGER! I AM A REPRODUCTION OF THE FEARS HE HAS ABSORBED."  
  
"And now I finally have been awakened, after these many years. And my weaker half thought that Spirit Armor could save him. WRONG!"  
  
Taiga immediately pushed the emergency button on her computer. Frankly, I didn't blame her.  
  
This was NOT gonna be pretty... 


	4. Damaged

_**Emerging From the Shell  
by Butterfly Girl  
**Insert disclaimers from chapter one here This part is rated PG-13 for a stabbing basically. It may be too high, but I'm not taking any chances, ya know? All the rest is a comfy PG due to the  
topic._

* * *

**_Kojiro_**  
  
Things went from bad to just plain ugly in a hurry. Max, one of my old friends, was now possesed (I think...) by his darker half and was out to kill us. Onbin, Batafurai, and Tarento were living out their worst fears due to some nightmare collars, meaning we were short a good amount of offensive power. Luckily, Taiga's computer was functioning, and she had activated the emergency call button. Every warrior in Crystal Tokyo that could transform was on the way thanks to her, and I was sure we were going to need that extra boost of power. "This is BAD!"  
  
"For you, that is," Dark Max sneered.  
  
Traveler added, "NOW WE..."  
  
"YOU are coming back. SWORD OF DESPAIR!" Traveler became a sealed sword in Dark Max's hand.  
  
I heard from behind me footsteps. I glanced quickly over my shoulder and saw Mori Annai, Meioh Miyabita, and my sister (all transformed) had gotten here safely. Judging by the look on Annai's face, Dark Max was going to suffer AT LEAST a huge amount of pain if she had any say in fate.  
  
Miya walked up to me and whispered, "The Elders are guarding the palace, the Repliods are on the way, and so are the other Little Senshi." I nodded to her and she quickly moved over to her brother.  
  
"You shall all succumb to the darkness inside you!" he yelled.  
  
"If you were a REAL warrior, you wouldn't have done this to them!" I said, motioning to my fallen teammates.  
  
"HMPH!" he grunted, then dashed off. Before I could react, I saw he was currently holding a sword to Riki's neck. "Wise words, Angel, but they won't save your wife."  
  
To the untrained eye, Riki appeared to not realize that her life was now resting in that psycho's hands, looking like she was perfectly okay with the situation. However, I could see in her eyes that she was scared senseless. THAT sent me off the deep end.  
  
Before I could react, a blur of orange and green solved the problem. Tonbo, completely tranformed and VERY mad, had stabbed Dark Max through his shoulder with her glaive and used it to peel him away from my wife. Although he had a large gash in his shoulder the size of her blade, the glaive was free of blood. All of this had been done in one clean jump, and she was now crouched down on the ground, smirking up at him. "Enough said."  
  
"NICELY PUT, Tonbo!" Hatsu yelled, also transformed. She then raised her left wrist, the Uranus Earthen Bracelet glowing teal. "BRACELET WITH POWERS OF URANUS, HELP ME IN THIS BATTLE! URANUS CHARMING FLASH!"  
  
"MIRROR FORCE!" he yelled, reflecting her attack back at her. She was now completely wrapped up in her own mind. "Now for you, Little Saturn...NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!" He blasted Tonbo into a tree, putting her under a sleeping spell.  
  
Riki looked around, from Miya spazzing about the fall of her best friend to our trapped princess. _Yeah I'd say we're screwed..._  
Her enthusiasm was VERY motivating...  
  
"NOT SO FAST!" was heard. We turned again and this time saw Bass, X, Zero, and Dynamo had made it in one piece.  
  
"PRISM CASTING!" Dark Max called out, trapping them each in a prism in a dazed state.  
  
"BASS! NO!!!" Taiga yelled. Riki went from mildly ticked to infuriated, her protective instincts taking over.  
  
Shuzika whispered to me, "It's all up to you to come up with a plan, Kojiro, so I suggest you do it quick."  
  
I knew what to do. "HORN OF HEAVEN!" I yelled, attempting to blast a healing tune. However, Dark Max broke the horn.  
  
"Nice try, but no dice!" he said, knocking me into a tree. Riki screamed in anger, charging up an attack.  
  
That never got the chance to hit.  
  
A huge beam of fire hit Dark Max, knocking him back. Hisaki, Riki's little sister and the one she gave her Super Little Mars powers to, ran up. "Leave my brother-in-law alone, ya freak!"  
  
"Hisaki, stay back!" I commanded. She, in true Mars fashion, ignored my command.  
  
"Hmph!" In a quick dash, Dark Max had Hisaki in his clutches. "BUH- BYE!" He then vanished in a smokescreen.  
  
"HISAKI!" I screamed, falling to my knees and sobbing my heart out.

* * *

**_Taiga_**  
  
Lion and Angel were both sobbing, something I hadn't seen too many times before and had NO wish to see again. Little Mars had been kidnapped, and we had no idea where Dark Max had taken her. "Bass...Batafurai...all of you..." I muttered, in complete and utter despair.  
  
The rest of the Little Senshi ran up, each one of them shocked at the sight in front of them. Little Venus ran over to Butterfly, then to the prism containing Zero (her boyfriend). Little Pluto was infuriated over the capture of her boyfriend and the attack that knocked Little Saturn out of commission. The Wolf Senshi (also known as Annai, the former Sailor Little Jupiter) walked up to me, shaking her head in disgust.  
  
"Kojiro?" we heard a familiar voice ask. We turned and saw Proto Man had come. I seemed to be the only one that took it like it was nothing special.  
  
"YOU!" Before we could react, Angel had pinned Proto to the nearest tree.  
  
"KOJIRO GET OFF OF HIM RYUKIN AND I REPROGRAMMED HIM YOU DAMAGE HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR IT!!!" My okaa screamed, running up in Senshi form.  
  
"Okaa....down..." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder (which easy, as I'm acutally taller than her by a good amount). _Man, she's embarrassing when she's panicked..._ Angel and Proto both gave us the wide-eyed stare. "Okaa, some uncontrolled fear of Onbin's is what drew the enemy here. Sadly, she's stuck in her nightmare by that collar, along with the fallen ones littering the ground, and we can't get them out." Then, for good measure, I added to Proto, "Hey there, remember me?"  
  
"...Yes..." he choked out.  
  
Angel dropped him. "Sorry, man..."  
  
"It's okay, you didn't know."  
  
"This is so pathetic it's acutally funny..." I heard Wolf state. "We're all standing here while OUR FRIENDS, FAMILY, AND LOVED ONES ARE OUT COLD, LIVING OUT THEIR WORST FEARS! HHEELLLLOO, AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS THIS?"  
  
"OW!" we all screamed, except for Lion. She was still sobbing for her kidnapped sister.  
  
"Relax, Hisaki will be okay..." Dark Max said as he reappeared, "until she loses her memories! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**_Riki_**  
  
Nothing ticks me off faster than a person who threatens my family and friends, and this guy had done all of that. But his reign of terror would end here and now, even if I died in the process.  
  
I stood, wiping away my tears and glaring daggers at the fool. Kojiro, I knew, was by my side, ready to help end his reign. "You're going pay..."  
  
"...WITH YOUR LIFE!" Kojiro finished.  
  
"Who's gonna stop me? A pathetic Angel and his Tarzan-like wife? HA!" Dark Max drew his sword.  
  
"Try your captive's sister, future Queen of Mars, and her husband, the captian of the Silver Knights. You've invoked the fires of Mars, flames you won't soon forget. The rage is all-consuming, which you will soon see first hand!"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"HEAVEN'S..." Kojiro jumped into the air, a white circle forming around him. He held up his sword as a white light engulfed it. "...JUDGEMENT!" He then dove towards Dark Max.  
  
Dark Max did the same move, only he stayed on the ground and the light and circle were red. "HELL'S JUDGEMENT!" Much to my surpise (and complete horror), he and my love were in a deadlock.  
  
_THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_  
  
_Honey, attack him now!_ Kojiro mentally called out.  
  
"LION...BLAZER!" I screamed, fueling my attack with my anger. It plowed Dark Max over, breaking the deadlock. He screamed in pain as Kojiro landed.  
  
"HORN OF HEAVEN!" He blew the Song of Healing, freeing all of our friends from the various spells that they were trapped under. They were all pale and looked like they had been to Hell and back, but overall were fine. Onbin was shaking, but seemed to be gaining ground.  
  
They sure didn't waste any time, as each one charged up their attack as fast as they could. From between Hatsu and Otome, I saw Hisaki. She smiled to me, then let her attack go.  
  
"MARS...RAGING...FLAMES!"  
  
"MERCURY GLACIER FREEZE!"  
  
"THUNDER BLADE!"  
  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL REVOLUTION!"  
  
"NEPTUNE TSUNAMI!"  
  
"URANUS LANDSLIDE!"  
  
"SATURN DEADLY SLASH!"  
  
"PLUTO MOMENTARY TORNADO!"  
  
"PLUTO WINDS!" Shuzika and Miya's attacks combined, as they always did when those two attacked together.  
  
"SYMOCONISE JEWEL FLASH!"  
  
"SHINING WIND!"  
  
"EAGLE STRIKE!"  
  
Each Reploid also attacked, Bass going first. "MERCURY BATTLEIZER ACTIVATE!" he yelled, transforming himself into the Mercury Archer. "MERCURY TRIDENT ARROW!"  
  
"NIGHTMARE THUNDER!"  
  
"Z-SABER: QUAGE BLASTER!  
  
"MEGA BUSTER!"  
  
"BREAK COMET!"  
  
Kojiro had his wings over his body, obviously charging up energy. "DIVINE BLASTER!" he screamed, letting loose a huge energy beam.  
The 17 attacks hit Dark Max in one clean sweep. He screamed as his dark side turned back into Traveler and he again became just plain old Max.  
  
"NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" Traveler screamed.  
  
"DOLPHIN WAVE!" The Mako yelled from behind Traveler as Max transformed back into Knighttron.  
  
"CRIMSON LANCE!"  
  
Traveler dropped to his knees, coughing up blood. Batafurai stepped back in horror as Annai and I moved forward...just in case we were needed to truly finish him off. "AUH...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Traveler literally exploded into a million multi-colored sparks. When we opened our eyes, our powers were gone once again.

* * *

**_Onbin_**  
  
I sunk down to my knees, the memories of those nightmares still playing through my mind. My entire past with my father had been replayed to me, from things I had blocked from my mind to things that haunted me for as long as I could remember. I closed my eyes, trying to shut them all of out my mind.  
  
A hand was lain upon my shoulder, and I slapped it away. "Are you okay?" Max asked.  
  
I looked up, my eyes meeting his. "Get...away..." I shot at him, scared that a guy had actually gotten that close to me (and even more scared that he or the others may learn my secrect).  
  
"For CRYING OUT LOUD On-chan!" Batafurai screamed at me.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT I SAW!" I shot at her, jumping up.  
  
"Well, we would if you LET US!" Riki shot back.  
  
"HECK NO!" I screamed, running away from them, but they followed... 


	5. Emerging

_**Emerging From the Shell  
by Butterfly Girl  
**Insert disclaimers from chapter one here.  
This part is sort of like a song fic. First bit of lyrics, marked by_ **[ ]**_ are from Easier to Run by Linkin Park, the rest, marked with _**{ }**_, are from Breaking the Habit, by the same group. There is a blip in those lyrics (_**{ }**_), marked with _**# #**_ , that I altered to make them fit Onbin better. Other than that, they are completey, utterly, 150% © LINKIN PARK, NOT ME._

* * *

**_Onbin_**  
I used all of the energy I had in my tiny body to keep running and to not cry. Without even realizing it, I made a bunch of false turns to confuse them, get them off my trail. All I wanted was to be alone, and I would succeed if it killed me.  
  
During my flee, a song filled my mind. One that Annai had wrote as a poem, and Mako had put music to, that described how she used to be:  
  
**[It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone]**  
  
That was me, the little 16-year-old girl running from all she feared. The one that locked everything she had ever felt in her life up into a little turtle shell she had created to hide her pain from her abusers, so they couldn't win.  
  
The one that was now fleeing from all she had loved.  
**  
{Memories consume, like oppening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again}**  
  
Yes, I did like that Max guy back on Earth(2), but I deny it to this day. I refuse to let the world see that Gifuto Onbin let a guy into her heart, after all she had seen. He never did a thing to me, not even speak to me, most likely because I never gave him the chance to get close to me. I'm not sure if he knows that I saw him every time he ran from me, but I did. He would run, I think, because he was afraid of me and my attitude, and it hurt me horribly.  
  
**{You all assume, I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again}**  
  
Sitting on a park bench, the tears finally broke free of my mental dam like an uncontrolled river. I knew at that very moment that I couldn't keep running from my past. I had to let someone in, so I could get free. But I also knew that letting someone try to pass my shell was easier said than done; I subconciously always snapped at anyone that came to close. _I don't want to be this little thorn anymore! I want to be free! But I made my shell so strong even I can't break out of it!_  
  
**{ I don't want to be the one, the battles always chose  
Cause inside I realize, that I'm the one confused.}**  
  
I heard people running up to me, and I guessed it was Batafurai and the crew. I raised nothing but my eyes to them, and saw Max was there, too. _What the...why??  
_  
Batafurai was in the lead, Taiga, Kojiro, and Riki right behind. Max was bringing up the rear, as if he had been left behind. "Onbin, we need to talk!" she yelled, stopping in front of me.  
  
"No we don't, Batafurai! There is nothing to talk about!" I shot at her, quickly wiping my eyes. _If I can't break this shell, then I might as well just live IN it. As if I have a choice..._  
  
**{I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean}**  
  
"Onbin, what the heck is wrong?" Kojiro asked.  
  
"You won't understand," I shot at him. And he wouldn't, he never went through what all I went through!  
  
**{I don't know how i got this way, I know it's not alright,  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight}  
**  
"Try us," Taiga said simply.  
  
"IIE."  
  
Batafurai proved herself again. "Onbin, you're hurt, and we all know it. You know 3 of us are ninjas, and as such can see the pain you hide, the fear, the sadness. PLUS I know you as well as myself. And for as long as I've known you, you've had pain, fear, and sadness in your eyes, not to mention would blow up at the strangest comments and, above all, hated every male that ever walked into your life, no matter if they helped you or not. Now tell me the truth of your past before I have to take drastic measures and read your heart."  
  
**{Touching my cure, I tightly lock the door I try to catch my breath again}**  
  
I jumped up, glaring daggers at her. "Ya want the truth? Well, here it is: YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!" With that, I turned to leave.  
  
"Onbin, please," Max said, "I...I...I love you!"  
  
**{I heard much more, than anytime before}**  
  
THAT comment caught my attention. Whipping around, I screamed, "LOVE?" I laughed sarcastically. "No one's EVER loved me, and no one will, ESPECIALLY a guy!"  
  
Taiga looked confused, which I had expected, as she couldn't possibly understand. "Why do you think that?"  
  
**{I have no options left again}**  
  
I sighed. _No use hiding it now, might as well tell them._ "Fine. I was abused on Earth(2), and not that verbal stuff Annai felt. I mean HIT."  
  
Jaws dropped and eyes bugged. Taiga actually looked sick to her stomach at the thought. "...you mean...?" Riki asked.  
  
"That falling branch thing, the one that resulted in staples? Wasn't an accident!"  
  
"What exactly happened, Onbin?" Kojiro asked, Riki nodding in agreement.  
  
"My day was like this: get up, get hit by my otou and imotou, go to school, endure verbal harassment by every guy in our grade except Tarento, go home, get hit, eat dinner, get hit, go to bed."  
  
**{ I don't want to be the one, the battles always chose  
Cause inside I realize, that I'm the one confused.}**  
  
"Onbin, put it behind you," Max said, stepping up closer to me. I stood my ground. "It's no use to dwell on the past with such a bright future ahead of you. Your friends love you, and are still here. ALL of mine were killed, minus Shuzika."  
  
Kojiro also stepped up, and I got the sinking feeling I was surrounded. "Onbin, I have something to tell you...you'll probably want to KILL me though..."  
  
Folding my arms and glaring at him, I said sarcastically, "Try me. I told you my life, you tell me yours."  
  
"I was the criminal who harassed you AND Tonbo that day at the candy store."  
  
My own jaw dropped. "You WHAT?" _No WONDER he looked so freakin' familiar...why in God's name did I even LET him this close to me?_ I took a few steps back, pointing at Kojiro. "You see? No guy besides my little bro is worth trusting! They'll just hurt me, even when I don't know them!"  
  
**{I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean}  
**  
Max walked up, standing right next to me. I turned to look at him, confused. "Onbin..." Before I could react, he was embracing me.  
  
For a brief second, I panicked. I couldn't remember a time in my life that I'd been held like this, and I had no idea how to react. But the panic subsided. A frightening thought filled my mind.  
  
I didn't want him to let me go.  
  
I realized he wasn't going to hurt me, that he was acutally trying NOT to hurt me... If he had any intent to cause pain, he would have used his advantage by now. And the thought that I was comfortable in his embrace was scaring me senseless.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" he asked me simply.  
  
"Iie..." I replied softly.  
  
"Do you feel like your in REAL danger, like I'm going to hurt you at any second?"  
  
"Iie...not at all..."  
  
**{I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright,  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight}**  
  
Batafurai stepped up. "You see, On-chan, not every guy will hurt you like your fake otou did."  
  
Nodding, Riki added, "Your otou was nuts, your imotou too young to see the errors in her ways. You didn't deserve a bit of it, and never did a thing to invoke it!"  
  
Kojiro embraced me as well. "NOW are you in danger? Or are 2 friends showing their respect to someone they look up to, because of her courage?"  
  
"I...guess the last one..." Looking up at Riki, I added, "Isn't Riki...ya know...mad?"  
  
Riki actually looked surprised at my question. "Me? Nah. You're Kojiro's friend, no matter what you think. And his friends are like family to him."  
  
**{I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one at fault}**  
  
Kojiro let me go, and I looked up into Max's eyes. Never noticed that his eyes were green before...a really cool shade of green... "So...this is why you guys dated..."  
  
"Yeah, basically..." Taiga said.  
  
"And why Riki and I married. We want to spend the rest of our lives with the ONE guy that we love, the one that loves us back with all his heart, and will always love us, despite our many flaws," Batafurai added.  
  
Kojiro said, "Onbin, I'm sorry I was mean to you WAY back. I dind't apologize then, but I hope you'll accept one now." He held out his hand.  
  
I looked at his outstretched hand for a bit, then slowly reached out and took it. "I...forgive you, Kojiro...and sorry guys, I was a true jerk. I see now all you were doing was trying to help me."  
  
"ABOUT TIME!" Taiga exclaimed. "Girl, you had the hardest turtle shell I've ever seen on a person in my 15 years of life! Seriously, we couldn't bear to see you harbor so much hurt anymore, and were prepared to do what we had to to help you."  
  
I laughed, then hugged Max. I think I surprised him, cause it took him a few seconds to hug me back. "And I'm sorry, Max. I shouldn't have been so rude to you."  
**  
{I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends}**  
  
After a few seconds, Taiga asked, "Max...did...you like Onbin back on Earth(2)?"  
  
"Yeah," Batafurai added, "Cause ya sure ran from her like a scared love-sick puppy!"  
  
"I did like her, but because of her attitude, I was afraid she was gonna pound my face in!" he replied, getting a laugh from the girls. I just looked down, smiling softly.  
  
**{I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
Or why I had to scream  
But now I have some clarity, to show you what I mean}**  
  
"Now," he said, causing me to look up, "I just want to have the BEST future with the one I love." Before I knew what was happening, he kissed me.  
  
THAT was something I wasn't expecting, but sure wasn't going to argue with! I suddenly regretted all of those times that I fake-gagged when Batafurai and Tarento kissed. Seriously, it was a wonderful experience. _Fear kept me from THIS??_ Blushing beet red, I gently kissed him back.  
  
**_{ #I do know how I got this way  
I might just be alright# }_**  
  
I think the girls noticed that I kissed him back, maybe he blushed or something, cause Batafurai and Riki started cheering.  
  
"Ah, for crying out loud guys let the poor girl have her first kiss without the cheering crowd threatening to sell tickets!" Taiga groaned, apparently remembering when Annai, Batafurai, and Riki did the same for her.  
**  
{So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit}**  
  
I broke the kiss, looking into his eyes. If he had had any doubt of my feelings for him, I hope that dashed them. Just to be sure, I said, "So this is what love's like..."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, it is."  
  
Kojiro cleared his throat, and I saw he had his arm around Riki. "Let's go home, we've got BIG news to report."  
  
"Yeah. Gifuto Onbin is no longer the Man-Slayer," I stated.  
  
**{I'm breaking the habit}  
**  
Batafurai smiled as I stood. "Yep. You're finally free of your shell, On-chan."  
  
"You glad?" Taiga asked.  
  
I nodded. "I honestly hated being the little thorn, trapped in her past, but I was too stuck to get out on my own, and too scared to ask for help."  
  
"We knew that," Riki said as we all started walking home. "The way you snapped at us was the way I'd snap at people when they accused me of being nothing more than a tall powerhouse. It was a defence mechanism."  
  
"Uh...right...And before any of you ask...I did like Max on Earth(2). I've just been in denial for the past 3 years."  
  
I think I acutally HEARD Max's jaw drop. "Y...you...liked me too?"  
  
"Hai. I just wasn't going to let people think I got soft."  
  
He just took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
I knew then and there that I was free from my "shell." That my past was forever behind me, and that my future was bright and full of love. Together, with my friends and love, I was able to emerge from my shell, to walk freely among the world without having to hate guys.  
  
**{Tonight} **


	6. Epilogue

_**Emerging From the Shell  
by Butterfly Girl  
With loads of help from Mason  
**Insert disclaimers from chapter one here This is a bit of a closure to my fic. Mainly, It can be taken as a bonus ending. Doesn't replace the end, just details it a bit more...I'll shut up  
and let you read it.  
_

* * *

**Onbin  
**  
So, that's how they helped me. They basically just let me see the causes on my own, then worked through them...that and Max sure did help! Of course, I went through councelling and stuff like that, but I wouldn't have ever CONSIDERED that option unless they had got that first step in.  
  
Weeks have passed, and we've all done well. Batafurai's still Batafurai, still the nutcase Earth/Moon princess she's always been. Taiga's relaxed a bit, now that she's got a few of those tests behind her (she needs to calm down, seriously she can be a total nutcase when she's under pressure). Riki and Kojiro are glad to not be fighting evil for the time being.  
  
Riki told me later what had happened to Hisaki. She had been trapped in an hour-glass like device, the top half sealed off by his sword. Before he returned to the battle, he took the sword out, letting the sand fall. As it filled, it would take away her memories bit by bit. Luckily, Kojiro's attack had not only freed her, but restored her memory.  
  
And me? Well, I've just been hanging around with Max...and getting ready for an audition. Tonbo's band, which is currently unnamed, is in dire need of a new drummer. They have told me that Tonbo's currently their drummer, but they need a second guitarist, and Taiga is, apparently, phsycally and mentally uncapable of learning the guitar (at least that's what Miya said after tying to teach guitar to her for a month...). Taiga found out I was secrectly taking lessons from Mai (One of my little goals: to try something new. Being a drummer always looked fun to me, so of course I wanted to try it!), and let's just say it flew from there.  
Oh...before I forget, that Proto Man guy...I think Danny's his name...he didn't last long. To make a long story short, one look at Kagai (who had come to help us defeat the enemy WAY too late) set off a HUGE short circuit of his motherboard. He's not like mortally damaged though, just set back a few weeks. Ami assures us that he'll be fine, he justs needs a little reworking and he'll be better than ever.  
  
But enough of that stuff. I'm telling MY story, and I should finish it out better than rant on and on about my friends. Yes, I'll finish it out this way...with a little help, of course.

* * *

**Max  
**  
I walked into the park, looking for Onbin. I had been by her house and her okaa had told me she was probably at "her spot." Knowing Onbin, that was that park bench she seemed to always go to when she needed to think. 

Speaking of thinking, things sure aren't what I thought they were. Riki and Kojiro were married (and, according to Onbin and Batafurai's description of their past, that was irronic and expected at the same time), as well as Batafurai and Tarento. What gets me is that Batafurai can read Tarento's mind (and vice versa), and the same is for Kojiro and Riki! Those 2 couples can say things to each other that no one will ever hear (AND also have a REALLY hard time keeping secrects). Riki explained that although she and Kojiro had on and off lapses where their link kicked in for as long as they knew each other, Batafurai and Tarento's link has been fully working longer than theirs by about 2 years. They are the only 4 people on the planet with that ability, and they describe it as a, "Blessing and a curse blended into one interesting package." I just hope that doesn't happen to Onbin and I.  
  
Approaching the bench, I saw that I had guessed right. Onbin was sitting there, just staring ahead. I carefully walked up to her and said, "Hey."  
  
She turned to me, flashing one of her beautiful smiles. "Hey."  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Just thinking...the house can be quite loud with an infant and all..."  
  
"Infant? You have a baby brother or something?"  
  
"Exactly. His name's Koukin and he's just over two years old. He's the sweetest little thing and just as cute as can be. He's got the same hair color as Otou and I, but got Okaa's eyes."  
  
"He sounds like he would be cute." I sat down next to her on the bench. "You like having a baby bro?"  
  
"Most of the time. Life with an infant can be annoying at times, like when he cries out at 3 AM for no reason whatsoever, but overall Koukin's a good boy."  
  
Putting an arm around her, I asked, "So, what are you doing later?"  
  
She leaned against me and replied, "Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering if you'd like to do something. I got my own apartment a while ago, and I could use some help getting set up. Shuzika's using my Spirit Receiver to contact Keleika." Shuzika had been in love with Keleika for as long as I could remember. After she had been rescued, she had to return to her homeworld for a while. This tore Shuzika's heart, but he understands that she has a duty to fulfill. He's currently waiting for her return, one calling the other when they get the chance.  
  
She muttered, "That doesn't surprise me..." then said outloud, "I'd love to help you."  
  
"Thanks Onbin." Without her realizing, I tried to get her necklace undone, as a little joke. How girls get those to work, I don't know, but it HAS to take them at least five minutes every morning. The necklace in question was the same shark one she had in her one attack. She explained to me that it was a exact copy of the one she had had back on Earth(2), but for some reason this one was her talisman. According to Onbin, Hatsu's was the gold bracelet she wore every day, and Miya's was the orb upon her staff. They could combine the powers of all three to give Tonbo or Batafurai a powerful attack.  
  
After a little while, she asked, "So, what did you do over these past 2 years?"  
  
"Claimed my righ to my father's Spirit Armor."  
  
"...Was your father really Enerjak?"  
  
"Afraid so. Something on the Nightmare Planet corrupted me, I just know it." I had almost figured out the clasp to her necklace.  
  
"That HAS to make for some VERY interesting family reunions..."  
  
"His dark form died. He really was a great warrior before he went to the Nightmare Planet." _Stupid clasp! Come undone already, geeze...  
_  
"Just like you're a great warrior?" she asked, looking up at me.  
  
I blushed. "I'm not that great..." I finally got the clasp undone, slowly collecting it in my left hand. Onbin still didn't notice what I was doing. _I hope she doesn't get mad for my little joke...  
_  
"You are TOO. Better than I was when I started out at the least..."  
  
"Onbin, I'll never be as great as you." _Almost...have it..._  
  
It was Onbin's turn to blush. "I'm not that great..."  
  
"Yes, you ARE." I finally got the necklace, which turned out to be a lot more work than I though it would be. "Onbin, I have to run to the store before you come over, as I haven't had the chance to buy food yet. Come over around 7 if you can," I said, standing up.  
  
She nodded. "Will do."  
  
"See you later." I kissed her, then walked off.

* * *

**Onbin**  
  
I smiled softly, watching him walk off. _Still can't believe he acutally loves me back..._ I reached up to touch my necklace...  
  
And realized it wasn't there.  
  
I immediately realized that Max had it. "MAX!!!! YOU TOOK MY NECKLACE HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed, jumping up and chasing after him. I wasn't acutally mad, just kind of surprised.  
  
"GOTTA CATCH ME, ONBIN!" he yelled over his shoulder, breaking into a run.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE..." I picked up speed, hot on his tail. He seemed to forget that I was VERY used to running after Youma in high-heeled boots and a mini-skirt, so this chase in jeans and sneakers was a nice change of pace and MUCH easier. I then saw him trip over a rock and land flat on his stomach. My chase went from one of surprise to one of worry, wanting to make sure he was okay. "Are you alright?" I asked him when I had caught up.  
  
"Yeah..." he replied, rolling over onto his back and holding out my necklace. "...here ya go, I only took it as a joke."  
  
I took it from him, clasping it in seconds. "That's okay...just don't take it again, 'kay?"  
  
"I won't, but I do have one question."  
  
"Thank you...and what?"  
  
"How the HECK do you get the clasp to work so quickly?!?!?!"  
  
I burst out laughing. _So it WASN'T just Tarento that couldn't work one and Batafurai assumed it was all mankind..._ Tarento had gotten Batafurai a necklace for her birthday last year, and insisted on putting it on her. It failed, nonetheless, as he couldn't work a simple clasp either. "It's EASY!"  
  
"Easier for you..."  
  
"Only cause I've worn this thing every day since it was given to me at Christmas."  
  
"Wow..." he muttered. After a few seconds, he added, "Hey you help me up? I feel embarassed to ask this, but my knee went numb."  
  
I couldn't resist giggling at his request. "Sure..." I held out my hand, and he smiled. Before I knew it he gently pulled me down beside him. "What are you doing?" I asked, out of surprise instead of fear.  
  
"This," he replied, kissing me.  
  
...Well, what do you THINK I did? DUH!

* * *

  
_**AUTHOR'S NOTES (may contain some abbrieviations):  
**Well, I'm done with this fic. Notice I didn't say FINALLY like I normally did. I actually enjoyed this fic from beginning to end, and it truly wasn't a chore to finish like some end up to be. I had wanted to do a story like this with Onbin for a long time, and finally sat down and did it (even though it took 2-3 months to finish...). I DEFINITELY owe Mason a HUGE thanks for letting me borrow his characters AGAIN and for rp'ing this out with me so I could keep said characters IN character (one of my downfalls, only Kojiro EVER seems to stay in character if I do it on my own...).  
BUT that's not why I'm rambling on here. ducks from frying pan thrown by Mason I have to get one thing straight before I let you go.  
DON'T DO WHAT ONBIN DID.  
I mean don't keep abuse locked away within the recesses of your soul. It WILL get better if you tell. How can a problem be solved if it isn't seen? (In layman's terms: How can a dish get cleaned if it's not out in the washbasin?). Tell someone you trust: friend, relative, teacher, pastor, youth group leader, whoever. Someone older than yourself (if you're a teenager, like myself, or a kid) will know what to do, trust me.  
Other than that, I hope you liked my fic, and I'll let you in on a little secrect now.  
I'm making a sequel of sorts.  
No, not like it follows this exactly...not quite...It's called Real and it follows Tonbo's band, but it's set right after this fic and wouldn't be able to take place if I didn't do this fic. Keep an eye on my account for it, I'm not putting it under my CURRENT WORKS spot until Chapter One is out, and I will work on it as I work on 7.2 of SM:LS.  
Also, give me your POLITE honest opinion on my attempt at a sonfic in this. I really like how it turned out and I want others to tell me if they liked it or not  
Now, adios mis amigos (yeah, like I REALLY speak Spanish, with the horrid job my teacher does...), sayanora minna-san (now THAT I can speak), I'm off to work on more fics.  
  
Butterfly Girl (1331)_


End file.
